Purple Dragon
by TheCursedPixies
Summary: Every man wanted her. But One man dared to love her... This is a knock off of Moulin Rouge, just to let everyone know. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So basically I'm ripping off Moulin Rouge and making it a Harry Potter fanfic, so don't knock me if this is exactly like Moulin Rouge, cuz it will be... I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Moulin Rouge.

**Note2:** _Italic is singing_.

**Chapter One**

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved... in return.

The Purple Dragon... a barroom... a dance hall and a brothel... owned by a man named Gavyn Mims. A place of nighttime pleasures... Where the rich and powerful came to play with the beautiful women of the netherworld. The most beautiful of all these... was the woman I loved. Hermione Granger. She was a scarlet woman and the star of the Purple Dragon during summer vacation and a perfect student when school kicked in.

I know it might be hard to believe that Hermione Granger would sell her love to men, but in truth the Purple Dragon was were she actually grew up. Her 'parents' were nothing more than actors paid by Gavyn Mims. And no Hermione was not a pureblood or a half-blood. She was exactly who she said she was, her life was just a bit more different from what she told.

The woman I loved... is... dead.

I first came to live in Hogsmeade one year ago. The year was 1997 and I had just turned 17. I had moved to Hogsmeade Village to pursue a life away from my Death Eater parents. Sure Potter had been able to defeat Voldemort weeks into summer vacation, but my parents still believed and practiced 'the old ways.' The reason why I left was because I wanted my freedom and I knew I would never be able to handle living with them.

I never really believed in all that, you know 'kill all muggles and mudbloods.' When I was younger yes, I did believe what my parents told me, but that was it was being drilled into my head almost every single day. Finally when I turned 16 I had become my own person and I realized that everything that I was taught by my parents was sheer rubbish.

Hogsmeade wasn't exactly the place where you could buy a house. If you were really lucky you could buy a flat, but other than that you had to rent. I spoke with Madam Rosmerta and she told me were I could find a flat that would meet my expectations. I ignored her suggestion because I knew that would be the first place my father would look for me. I wandered the streets of Hogsmeade until I reached the end of town. Off in the distance I could see a hoard of lights turn on, since it was becoming quite dark, so like the fool I was I set off towards them.

When I got close enough I a board of lit fireflies, charmed in place, that read 'Purple Dragon.' My father always bragged about the ass he got at the Purple Dragon to his friends when my mother wasn't around. I had never knew that the Purple Dragon was located outside of Hogsmeade; I had always figured it was somewhere tucked away in London. I continued to walk even though I knew I shouldn't, not that I though paying for sex was completely horrid, but I had better things to do than get laid at the moment.

As soon as I deiced to turn around and head back to Hogsmeade I noticed a rather large building perpendicular to the Purple Dragon. It was still light enough that I could tell that it was an apartment building and I thought it the perfect place to hid from my parents and my old life.

After I was all settled, with all of my things un-shrunk and put away I sat down and started my life over. And what would my new life consist of you might ask. Well, I'll tell you. I was going to be a writer. I was going to write about life, love and drama. There was only one problem. I was only 17 and I had never really experience any of these, except drama, but even that wasn't all that interesting.

Just as I was about to bang my head on my grandmothers type writer, an unconscious Spaniard fell though my roof. Then a short Scotsman dressed as a geisha barged into my one room flat.

"Top of the morning to ya." he stumbled clearly intoxicated. "My name is Andrew Spencer Paco Randee-Paul-Wisner."

"What?" I asked being utterly confused.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?"

A play. Something they had been working on for a long time, something called Magnificent Magnificent.

"It's set in Tibet." Randee told me, ignoring my shock.

Somehow the unconscious Spaniard had hit his head, tangled his foot in a rope, fell off a ladder, fell though the floor and was now dangling just inches from my floor.

"How is he?" a man, who I later found out was named Hoss, joined by two of his friends asked looking down from the giant hole in my ceiling.

"Oh, wonderful, the Spaniard is unconscious. Now the play will not be ready to present to the financier tomorrow." Anothing man said, who I also learned later was named Saller.

"Right, Radnee, I still have to finish the music" Hoss spoke softly.

"Well, we can just find someone else to read the part." Randee told them.

Saller looked over at the other man who was named Aaron, then looked back down at me "Now where in heavens name are we going to find someone to read the role of a young, sensitive Chinese poet soy bean farmer?"

Soon I found myself upstairs, telling them my story and then standing in for the unconscious Spaniard.

"The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant." Randee sang horribly as Hoss banged on glasses filled with water.

"Oh, Stop!" Saller screamed. "Stop that insufferable droning!" he yelled at Hoss, "It's droning out my words! Just stick to some decorative piano." There were defiantly some artistic differences over Saller's lyrics.

"A geisha wouldn't say that about a hill. How about, the hills are vital intoning the descant?" Randee said as he tripped over something invisible.

"The hills quack and shake..." Hoss provided.

"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!" The Spaniard yelled as he woke up, but then passed back out.

"the hills..." I started, but it seemed like no one had heard me. "The hills..." I had an I idea that might just work for the song, but everyone was talking so loud and fast that I could get a word in. I was starting to get pissed so I just opened my mouth and belted out, "_The hills, are alive with the sound of music_!"

"The hills are alive with the sound of music," everyone, but Saller pondered.

"I love it!" The Spaniard yelled again finally waking up fully. "The hills are alive... with the sound... of music. It fits perfectly!"

"_With song they have sung for a thousand years_." The second part came so naturally that I actually smiled.

"Incredible!" Randee slurred happily then turned to Saller, "You two should write the show together."

"Excuse me?" Saller asked angrily.

Turned out that Randee's idea was not what Saller wanted to hear.

"Goodbye!" Saller yelled as he left slammed the door.

Seconds after Saller had left Randee grabbed one of the glasses Hoss had been banging on and raised it to me. "Here's to your first job in Hogsmeade." He smiled and downed the glass in one swallow. I later turned out that it wasn't water in those glasses but muggle vodka.

"Randee, Mims will never agree." Hoss's voice was hushed, but I still heard him.

Randee turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever written a play before?"

"No."

"The boy has talent!" The Spaniard roared suddenly. "I like him."

"With Draco, we can write the Bohemian revolutionary show we always dreamt of." Randee gushed.

The Bohemian what now? I was really getting confused.

"How will we convince Mims?" Hoss asked.

Apparently Randee already had a plan cooked up in his sloshed, little mind. Hermione. They'd have me dress in my most expensive dress robes and pass me off as an investor. Once I got Hermione to listen to my poetry, she'd be amazed and insist that I write Magnificent, Magnificent.

But all I could hear was Bohemian, over and over again in my head. "I can't write the show!" I yelled as I stared walking towards the door.

"Why not?" Aaron asked.

"I don't even know if I am a Bohemian... whatever."

"Well, do you believe in beauty?" Hoss asked. It was only like word association when Hoss said beauty all I could think about was when my mother took me to the part of Lake Tahoe that was in California when I was fourteen. It was one of the most gorgeous places I'd ever seen in my life.

"Yes." I said absentmindedly.

"Do you believe in Freedom?" the Spaniard asked.

"Of course." Freedom was the main reason why I had moved away. I wanted to be free from my parents and do what I knew was right.

"Truth?"

Truth? I had been lied to my entire life of course I believed in truth. "Yes." I answered not looking at any of the guys in the room.

"Do you believe in Love?"

"Love? Love?" All my life I had been addicted to the thought of love. That's what my fantasies consisted of... someone who would love me for me and not for my name or money. I finally looked up and smiled. "Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendid thing. Love lifts us up in where we belong. All you need is love!"

"Then it is true. You really are a Bohemian revolutionary." Randee cheered.

It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Hermione... the only problem was I had no idea that it was Hermione Granger I would be seeing that night. Oh on, the fact that this girl I was going to meet that night had the same name as Hermione Granger didn't even register in my mind.

After I was dressed we were off to the Purple Dragon. There I would perform my poetry for Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _Italic is singing_

**Chapter 2**

The Purple Dragon! Gavyn Mims and his infamous girls. We walked into the hall and my eyes nearly spilled out of my head. There were so many cancan dancers. They sang and danced as we took our seats and I found that I could not take my eyes off of them. Not because I wanted them, but because their dancing was so spellbinding.

"Mission accomplished." Randee's Scottish accent reached my ears. "We've successfully evaded Mims."

Suddenly the girls stopped singing and dancing and they all looked up. I followed their gaze and there suspended on a swing was a woman wearing a red dress scattered with tiny diamonds, which made the girl look like she was glowing.

"It's her!" Randee squealed. "Hermione."

The swing turned slowly and as her face came into my view I gasped and it all registered. Granger! Hermione Granger! Our eyes locked and I could see Hermione almost lose her composure, but then she smiled and took in a deep breath and began to sing.

_The French are glad to... die for love_

_They delight... in fighting duels_

But what I didn't know was that Hermione was to meet someone else that night.

_But I prefer... a man who lives._

Mims investor.

_And gives expensive... jewels_

Jason Varkatzas, A business man from Italy.

_A kiss on the hand_

_may be quite continental_

_But diamonds are_

_A girl's best friend_

_A kiss may be grand_

_But it won't pay the renal_

_On your humble flat_

_Or help you feed your pussycat_

_Men grow cold_

_As girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shap_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

"When will I meet the girl," Varkatzas asked Mims.

_Tiffany's!_

"After her performance." Mims assured Varkatzas. "I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Hermione. Totally alone."

_Cartia!_

Randee leaned towards me "After her number, I've arranged a private meeting. Just you and Hermione. Totally alone."

"Alone?" I didn't think I could go through with meeting Hermione alone... it would be to awkward for me now knowing that she was a prostitute.

"Yes, totally alone."

_Cause we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Come and get me, boys._

"Excuse me." Mims excused himself from Varkatzas's presence.

_Black star! Roscor!_

_Talk to me, Gavyn Mims!_

_Tell me all about it!_

Mims reached Hermione and started dancing with her playfully.

_There may come a time_

_When a lass needs a lawyer_

_  
But diamonds are_

_A girl's best friend_

_  
There may come a time_

_When a hard-boiled employer thinks_

_Your're awful nice._

"Don't worry. I'll sally forth and tee things up!" Randee told me then walked away from our table.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Is the Varkatzas here?" Hermione asked Mims.

"Lebkuchen, would I let you down?" Mims smiled at her.

**OoooooooooooooO**

Randee who had a glass in his hand accidentally dumped it on Varkatzas's lap. "Terribly sorry." He apologized taking out his hanky.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Where is Varkatzas?"

Mims twirled Hermione around and then spoke. "Randee is shaking a hanky at him."

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Excuse me, Draco. May I borrow?" Randee asked me as he pulled my handkerchief out of my front pocket. At the same time Hermione was looking at Randee shake the hanky at me.

"I'm ever so sorry!" Randee turned towards Varkatzas again wiping up what he had spilled. "How embarrassing!"

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked skepticism in her voice knowing fully well that Draco wasn't Italian and his surrname wasn't Varkatzas.

Mims looked again seeing Randee trying to wipe Varkatzas crotch, "That's the one chickadee." Mims said joyfully. "I hope that demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off." Mims said more to himself than to Hermione.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Clean yourself up," Randee sneered as he threw my Handkerchief in Varkatzas face. "You bourgeoisie pig!"

After Randee had done that Varkatzas body guard grabbed him and showed him that he was brandishing a muggle gun.

"Sorry!" Randee said and rushed back to our table.

**OoooooooooooooO**

Cancan dancers surrounded Mims and Hermione, shielding them as Hermione changed into a different outfit.

"Will he invest?" That was all Hermione cared about. She didn't care if I had changed my name for some reason, she only wanted to make Mims happy.

"Of course! After spending a night with you, how could he refuse?"

"What's his type?" Hermione had an idea of what I liked, but she wasn't quite sure. "Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?"

"I'd say smoldering temptress." Mims growled at her jokingly, then he turned serious, "we're all relying on you, Granger. Remember, a real show in a real theater, with a real audience... and you'll be..."

"A real actress." Hermione finished his sentence.

Hermione was done changing and the cancan dancers drifted away from her and Mims.

_'Cause that's when those louses_

_Go back to their spouses_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

I had looked away from Hermione for only three seconds and when I turned back she was dancing right in front of me. I looked up to her face and she smiled seductively at me.

"I believe you were expecting me."

"Yes. Yes." Close up Hermione's elegance surpassed my minds grasp. I couldn't understand how the bookish, know-it-all Granger could look so... so goddess-like.

Hermione turned towards the crowd of men. "I'm afraid it's lady's choice."

The men booed sadly, but it didn't faze Hermione one bit. She started dancing backwards towards me.

"I see you've met my English friend." Randee spoke to Hermione trying to get his plan to work.

"I'll take care of it Randee." She said to him and then turned to me. "Let's dance."

"Hit her with your best poem!" Randee told me before Hermione pulled me on to the dance floor.

"Astonishing." Aaron shook his head in disbelief.

"He has a gift with women." Randee said also in disbelief.

"I told you. He's a genius." The Spaniard said.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"How wonderful of you to take an interest in our show." Hermione spoke as we danced.

"Well, It sounds very exciting. I'd be charmed to be involved. Assuming you like what I do."

"I'm sure I will." Hermione smiled.

"Randee thought we might be able to... do it in private."

"Did he?"

"Yes, you know, a private... poetry reading."

"Ohhh! A "poetry reading." I love a little "poetry" after supper." Hermione growled divinely.

When the song was over it was time for her grand exit. She got back on the swing she made her entrance on and it began to pull her back up towards the ceiling.

_Diamonds_

_Diamonds_

_Square cut... or pear-shape_

_These rocks... won't lose their shape_

_Diamonds... are a girl's... best..._

Hermione never did finish her song. She looked like she gasped for air and then she fell. She fell off the swing, but luckily an entertainer, I recognized as one of the disowned Zabini brothers, caught her. The room was quiet as the entertainer took her though a door and out of everyone's sight.

Mims looked horrified, but started to clap and cheer to cover up what had just happened. The people began to cheer along with him. Mims finally silenced them and spoke "You've frightened her away. But I can see some lonely Purple Dragon dancers... looking for a partner or two!" Mims then scurried off towards the back and Randee took me to where my meeting with Hermione would take place.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Out of my way," an older woman growled trying to make her way to Hermione. She cast a spell on Hermione and she finally woke up.

"Oh, Silvia." Hermione whispered trying to smile "Oh, these silly costumes. They make me lose my breath."

"Just a fainting spell." Silvia assured Hermione.

"Back out front girls. Make those gents thirsty," an old man said as he walking to the room. "Problems?" He asked Siliva.

"Nothing to worry about." Siliva guaranteed him even though she knew there was something wrong. "Don't stand around, then." Silvia yelled at the people still in the room.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Find Mims." Varkatzas told his guard. "The girl's waiting for me."

**OoooooooooooooO**

"That twinkle-toes businessman took the bait, girl." Silvia said to Hermione was she was tightening her corset. "With a patron like him, you could be the next Audrey Hepburn."

"Do you really think so?"

"Why not? You've got the talent. You hook Varkatzas and you'll be lighting the great stages of Europe."

"I'll be a real actress, Silvia. A great actress. I'm gonna fly away from here."

"Duckling, are you all right?" Mims asked as he barged into the room.

"Of course, Gavyn."

"Thank goodness!" Mims gasped in relief. "You certainly weaved your magic with Varkatzas out on the dance floor."

"How do I look?" Hermione asked Mims as she turned around to face him. "Smoldering temptress?"

"Oh, my little caramel... how could he possibly resist gobbling you up?" Mims practically beamed. "Everything's going so well!" He said excitedly as he danced around.

**OoooooooooooooO**

"Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant." Randee squealed as he and the other guys watched me from the ground.

Now the elephant wasn't a real elephant but I huge model of one. The belly was a room, the head opened up to sorta like a balcony. The balcony lead up to the top of the elephant where there was a place to sit rest or do other things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **_Italic is singing_

**Chapter 3**

I stood on the stoop of the elephant, my top hat in hand. I was so nervous that Hermione might do something to me because of the way I treated her for all those years. But I was more on edge that she would laugh in my face upon hearing my poetry.

I heard the door open and shut, but I didn't turn around.

"This is an extraordinary place for a poetry reading. Don't you think?" Hermione said as she still stood close to the door.

I turned around and I swear I probably looked like a fish, gaping at her the way I was. She was dressed in a lace corset/teddy her hair down and wavy. "Is this poetic enough for you?" She smiled at me.

**OooooooooooO**

Randee, Hoss, Aaron and the Spaniard were walking past a ladder that lead to the top of the elephant and Randee spoke. "Come on let's go see how Draco is doing."

"Yeah, okay," the rest of the guys said all at once.

**OooooooooooO**

"How about something to eat?" Hermione asked as I walked closer to her, my eyes unable to leave her body. "or maybe some champagne?" She asked grabbing a bottle that was sitting on a cart towards the center of the room.

"I'd rather just... get this over and done with." I said. Hermione didn't turn around at first and I got even more nervous if it was even possible.

She then turned around and raised an eyebrow at me "Very well." She walked over to the bed and started to lay down on it. "Then why don't you, come over here?" She signaled to the spot beside her. "Let's get this over and done with."

"I prefer to do it standing." I said stupidly still thinking that she was actually talking about poetry.

Hermione looked at me in surprise. "Oh." She then proceeded to get off of the bed.

"You don't have to stand." She stopped and looked at me oddly. "Sometimes it's... It's well, It's quite long," She then looked like she was going to fall off the bed or something. "And I'd like for you to be comfortable. What I do is quite fun actually. It may feel strange at first, but if you're open, you might enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will." Hermione finally smiled at me.

"Excuse me." I said to her and walked across the room. My nervousness hadn't worn off yet and my mind was running a complete blank. "the water," I started, "the water... the hippogriffs" I started to stutter because Hermione was on the bed doing some sexual poses.

I turned away from her and bit my lip. "I think." I turned around and Hermione was on her back, eyes closed, her hand above her head and she was making soft moaning noises. I turned back around quickly thinking to myself 'what on earth is she doing.' "Why am I shaking?" I asked myself quietly.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked finally speaking and not acting like a loon.

"I'm a little nervous. Sometimes it takes a while for, um... inspiration to come."

"Oh," Hermione got off of the bed and walked towards me. "Yes, yes, yes," she was so close to me, "let me help you." She then grabbed my crotch. and looked me in the eyes. "Does that inspire you?" Her voice was deep and seductive. She then grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed. "Let's make love."

"Make love?" For the second time that day I was completely and utterly confused.

Hermione jumped on top of me straddling my hips. "You want to, don't you?"

"Well, I... poetry!" Hermione covered my mouth with her hand.

"Can you feel the poetry?" She said as she unbuttoned the top of my dress shirt.

**OooooooooooO**

"Come on hold on to my feet and dangle my by the window." Randee said.

Hoss grabbed Randee's ankles while the Spaniard and Aaron grabbed Hoss's ankles. They slid Hoss and Randee down the side of the elephant until Randee told them that he could see.

**OooooooooooO**

"Come on! Feel it." Hermione ground her hips into mine and I let out a loud moan of surprise and pleasure. "Free the serpent!" Hermione moved and ripped open my pants. I gave out a yelp of surprise and tried to push her off of me, I was here to recite her my poetry not have sex with her.

Hermione looked down and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Big boy."

**OooooooooooO**

"He's got a huge talent!" Randee yelled up to the guys.

**OooooooooooO**

"I need your poetry now!"

"All right!" I yelled finally pushing her off of me. I got up off of the bed and looked at her, her hair was tousled and her face reddened from excitement. "It's a bit funny."

"What?" Hermione whispered. now it was her turn to be confused.

"This feeling that is so hard to hide. I'm not someone who can easily talk about feelings." I stopped and looked at her again. "Is this okay? Is this what you're looking for?"

"Oh, poetry. Yes. This is what I want, dirty words." Hermione started to moan and roll around on the bed.

"I don't have much money." This was true. I was only to get money after I graduated from Hogwarts. "But if I did, I'd buy... a big house where we both could live."

"Oh! It's so bad!" Hermione moaned stroking herself.

I looked at her in disgust still not knowing what the hell she was doing, but I continued anyway.

"If I were a doctor, then again, no."

"You devil." Hermione slid off of the bed and crawled to where a big blanket was set out.

"Or a man who makes potions for the world."

"Yes! Don't, don't, don't!" I stopped and raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't stop!" she told me.

'This is for Randee and the guys,' I told myself and went on. " I know it's not much."

"Give me more!"

"It's the best I can do."

"Naughty! Don't stop! Yes! Yes!"

I was really getting pissed now. Hermione was acting like she belonged in St. Mungo's.

"_If you belong to me_." I sang loudly. Hermione stopped and looked at me in bewilderment.

_Nothing else would matter_

_I'd give you the moon and the stars_

_On a silver platter_

_Kiss you the way_

_You should be kissed_

_And show you the kind of love _

_That you've missed_

I turned away from Hermione, walked towards the balcony. Turning back to her I was amazed that she had followed.

_So here me sweet baby_

_My heart won't lie_

She walked closer to me and grinned.

_What you need is what you get_

_If you come to me_

_I'll give you love you won't regret_

I grabbed her hand and she looked down.

_I'll set you free_

_If you believe like I believe_

I lifted her hand up and looked at it like I was going to kiss it but then I looked back up at her and dropped our hands a little bit.

_Girl you know it's true_

_Everything you need _

_I'll give to you_

I then put my other hand on her waist and we began to dance.

_You've been alone too long_

_Baby let me help you_

_Show you where your heart belongs_

_You know I'd love to_

_Give you on thousand reasons to stay_

_Leave a light in my window_

_If you lose your way_

_So don't fear baby I'm right here_

_I'll never leave you_

_This is a promise you can keep_

_Just bring your broken heart to me_

_Baby you won't I'll always be_

_The one you've waited for_

_The guy you've dreamed of _

_Let me in and you'll see_

**OooooooooooO**

"Looks like he got the job!" Randee yelled happily.

**OooooooooooO**

I dipped Hermione and our faces were so close together. I was going to kiss her, but she spoke before I could.

"I can't believe it, I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, sexy, talented businessman."

"Businessman? I'm not a businessman. You know that." I looked her in the eyes, my eyebrows down in confusion.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Randee..." I started.

"Randee? Oh, no! You're not one of Randee's oh so talented, Bohemian, tragically, impoverished protégés?" Hermione had a look of horror on her face.

"You might say that." I wasn't tragically impoverished, but I guess in a way I was impoverished.

"Oh, no! I'm going to kill him!" Hermione screamed.

**OooooooooooO**

"There might be a small bump in my plan." Randee cringed as the Spaniard and Aaron pulled Hoss and him up.

**OooooooooooO**

Hermione ran towards the door. "What about Varkatzas?" She opened the door so she could push me out but Mims and Varkatzas were standing at the door. Hermione slammed the door and squealed in horror, "Varkatzas! Hide!" she yelled at me. "Out back!"

Mims opened the door and I dropped to the floor. I thanked God that Hermione had an extremely long robe on. She grabbed one side and lifted it up so that I could hide. "My dear, are you decent for Mister Varkatzas?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "Where were you?" Mims asked.

"I... I was waiting, and getting ready" Hermione replied as quickly as she walked inched slowly to the cart filled with food and champagne.

"Mister Varkatzas," Mims turned to Varkatzas, "allow me to introduce Miss Hermione!" I quickly hid behind the cart.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Varkatzas and we are all very thankful that you would take time out of your busy schedule to visit." Hermione said greeting Varkatzas.

"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear." Varkatzas smirked taking Hermione's hand.

"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. bye-bye." Mims said just before he closed the door.

Varkatzas lifted Hermione's hand and kissed it. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental..." I rolled my eyes as I heard him.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend." Hermione smiled finishing up Varkatzas's sentence.

Hermione pulled away from Varkatzas and sat on the bed.

"After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage... you must be in need of refreshment." Varkatzas turned towards the cart I was hiding behind.

"Don't!" Hermione sprang up from the bed. "Don't you just love the view?"

"It's wonderful." He said uninterested and turned back towards the cart.

"I feel like dancing!" Hermione almost screamed, trying to pull Varkatzas's attention towards her. She started dancing around and I looked up from the cart. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her like she had gone mad because she was dancing around the room like a complete fool.

"I um, I would very much like a glass of champagne." I'm pretty sure Varkatzas was thinking the same thing as I was and he again started to turn towards the cart. I ducked back down and prayed that Hermione could pull his attention away from my hiding place once and for all.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she quit dancing. She started to looked like she was going to hemorrhage and then her eyebrows raised, "it's... it's a bit funny." She spoke trying to remember what I had said.

"What is?" Varkatzas looked confused and I popped my head up over the cart.

"This..." She was utterly lost so I helped her by mouthing the words to her feeling "... This feeling that is so hard to..." I put my hands in front of my face hopping that she go the idea, "hide." I accidentally hit the cart making a noise and Varkatzas turned but Hermione quickly turned his attention towards her as she fell before him and grabbed his legs "I don't have much money..." She finally got into the sing of things and started to mover her hands up his body "but if I did, I'd buy a big house... where we both could live."

Hermione spread Varkatzas's legs apart so that she could see me and pointed to the door. She then pushed his legs back together and slowly stood up singing.

_I'll give you love you won't regret_

_I'll set you free_

_If you believe like I believe _

"That's very beautiful." Varkatzas seemed spellbound by her/my words

"It's from Magnificent, Magnificent." She looked at me over his shoulder. "Suddenly, with you here I finally understood the true meaning of the words."

"And what meaning is that, my dear?"

I had finally gotten the door open and when I turned around I was mere inches way from Varkatzas's guard so I freaked out and ran back in the room slamming the door.

Hermione pushed her away from Varkatzas and fell onto the bed. "Varkatzas! Don't you play around with my emotions." Hermione spoke trying to sound upset. "You must know the effect you have on women." I couldn't see Varkatzas's face but I'm sure it was very smug. "Let's make love!" Hermione said suddenly pulling Varkatzas on top of her. "You want to make love, don't you?" she kissed him waving at me to make my exit towards the back.

"Make love?"

"I knew you felt the same!" I stopped and looked at her and the man on top of her. I could just leave and let her disgrace herself, even though she did it all the time. "Oh, Varkatzas!" She looked at me and looked pissed 'Go' she mouthed to me, but I just looked at her like 'oh come on you know you don't really want to do this.' "You're right." She spoke looking at me. "We should wait until opening night." I smiled and hid behind a stub of a wall.

"Wait? Wait?" Varkatzas protested as Hermione pushed him off of her.

"There's something incredible in you that scares me." Hermione whispered to him. "You should go." Getting up from the bed she pulled him up and towards the door.

"I just got here."

"We'll see each other every weekend during rehearsal."

"Weekend?"

"Yes, yes, I still have my last year of Hogwarts to worry about."

"And when does that start?"

"Three days, but we must wait. We must wait until opening night. Get out." Hermione pushed him out of the room and turned to my hiding place. "Do you have any idea" Hermione breathed heavily as if gasping for air. "what would have happened if he had found you here?" Her eyes started to roll back into her head and I rushed towards her.

"Hermione?" I caught her just as she fainted.

**OooooooooooO**

Gavyn Mims was in his room pacing in front of a telescope pointed towards on of the elephant's windows. "Let's have a little peekaboo." He said to him self looking. He saw Hermione in the arms of who he though was Varkatzas. "Right on target." He said happily.

**OooooooooooO**

I had no idea what to do. Hermione was unconscious in my arms. I down at her and then to the bed. I made my way to the bed as best I could, I tripped and both Hermione and me landed on the bed.

"Wow, if anyone walked in this would look really bad." I said jinxing myself.

Just as I was getting off of Hermione the door opened and Varkatzas walked back in. "I forgot my..." He looked at me and Hermione on the bed and his eyes filled with anger. "Foul play?"


End file.
